bedrockpersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Database File 022
ACCESSING DATABASE... ‽‽ WELCOME TO THE SITE KOPPA DATABASE ‽‽ !! DUE TO RECENT SECURITY RISKS, ALL DATABASE FILES WILL BE DENIED PERMANENT SAVING IN PROVIDED GS/CN ARCHIVES. PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU HAVE VIABLE BACK UP COPIES FOR ANY SIGNIFICANT DOCUMENTS UPLOADED TO THE DATABASES. KTHNX ~Command !! > /create new file OPENING NEW FILE............ ---- Okay, so command just got done sending back the last of the passages. I don't understand why but bedrock just abandoned us. He's just gone. I hear the little dial buzzes so his phone must be on, but the last time someone actually answered there was just silence. It's not relevant, and quite frankly the others couldn't care less, but I'm getting kind of antsy. No matter, we'll see each other again soon. Always do. Here's the last of it. ---- =PASSAGE EIGHTEEN= I hit my foot against a lamp post and threw it across the monastery. Pain is something a little new so I feel like maybe I overreacted. =PASSAGE NINETEEN= The men from the other day with the wooden trinkets came up to the monastery. I snuck a closer look at them but couldn't actually reveal myself since we were told to defer from all contact with humans other than those that have been properly prioritized. They were different. The other day I owed their strange appearance to the distance by which I was observing them, but they're completely black. Like me, except no eyes. Just blackness. They were talking about seeing us from the village, and how the music didn't antagonize "the black one" (who I assume is me) like they'd hoped. Metatron took a swipe at one of them and he exploded into light while the others ran. Uriel went after them and came back with a strange substance on his hands. I don't think they made it back to the village. Pity, they looked like very friendly people. =PASSAGE TWENTY= The thought occurs to me that we have wings but don't actually do much flying. We just walk everywhere. Weird, right? =PASSAGE TWENTY-ONE= Orange is nice. =PASSAGE TWENTY-TWO= As childish as it sounds, we like hide-and-seek a lot. I love being the seeker. Whenever I find someone, I think "I see you" and it fills me with euphoria. The thought fills me with glee. But why? =PASSAGE TWENTY-THREE= I see you. =PASSAGE TWENTY-FOUR= I accidentally struck Michael and my undercarriage became turgid. It was awkward but felt alright somehow. =PASSAGE TWENTY-FIVE= I tried drawing Metatron but his face came out looking like a lamb. He's angry about it because deep down he knows it the truth. =PASSAGE TWENTY-SIX= The Hand told us we were going to have to report seeing those black figures from now on. He seemed very distressed. =PASSAGE TWENTY-SEVEN= I wish somehow Metatron lived in a cube that way we could call his house "Metatron's Cube". Get the joke? Ha. =PASSAGE TWENTY-EIGHT= The Christian concept of Heaven is a paradise where you're one with God and the Hebrew concept of Heaven is the Sheol. I feel like we got a bum deal. =PASSAGE TWENTY-NINE= There's been an unconscious person hanging out the window for a day now. It seems like with almost thirty entries over the course of a day and a half I should give the journal a rest. ---------------------------------- Category:Database Files